Cybran Research in the Casgrax System
The Cybran's redeem the Casgrax System as their major place of research and work through the whole Nation. The System is used for Research and Technology only. The System includes two testing ground planets for both Government and Private Research. The Government are always testing new developments of power and Industry while testing some new planetary bombs or new vehicles ion the testing ground of Casgrax IV. Government Research The Government Research can mainly be spilt into two sections, Military and power. The Cybran's have found that due to the location of the Star and planets makes a perfect spot to create research stations and small towns to house the scientists. Military The military have a constant presence in the System with a area located on Casgrax V for Panzer testing. The mass of resources in the near by systems make a mass of resources available to be used for new Panzer Creations that are for Government owned companies, like Hiatsi and Giaos. The location used for the new tanks can be made into a City like area or a wooded area within a couple of days as the Engineers can create such environments in a matter of days with the advanced technology that has been created from the Casgrax System. A matter of understanding between the Cybran Government and the major military vehicle companies has been made with a new set of contracts being created for a new Light Tank, still to be named. Variants of aleready used tanks and also be tested here targeting systems and such being mounted for research proposes. There is normally computer control tanks that would test the armour and such of the new Tanks. Power/Industry The Research of industry and Power within the system is classed as Important for trade around the whole Cybran Nation. Many of the outcomes from the Reseach has came in useful throught the Nation with many factories taking up the research. The scientists work three days a week with plenty of time off due to the hard work they get done with many having families to take out and enjoy the beautiful weather and scenery around the planets. Transporters/ ferries are common around the system lets the workers experiance other planets and gravity fields. There is a vast about of Nuclear sites on all of the planets, allowing many of the research projects to be carried out. The Nuclear sites also allow Nuclear Scientists to work on new types of energy that is produced by the power plants themselves. The Nuclear Scientists normally work in areas like the picture above, but sometimes they go and experiance the energies themselves. Private Reseach Private Research is normally a hot topic with some workers and scientists around the Casgrax system, a few go over to private rearch for (at times) better pay rates. The pay rates depend on the different jobs and the different companies. Places for these companies are rare and have a few areas that are uncovered. Many of the Private research stations is to do with Medical or Technological subjects, including engine research for space ships and new medical bays for the workers that suffer from diseases.